Hand-guided stroke-type saws, having an untrue-running correction device, and methods for correction of untrue running are already known.
DE 10 2008 002 066 A1 discloses a hand-guided stroke-type saw, having a stroke rod, a stroke axis extending substantially centrally through the stroke rod, a saw-blade receiver, disposed at least indirectly on the stroke rod, for receiving a saw blade, and a saw-blade receiver axis extending substantially centrally through the saw-blade receiver, at least substantially parallel to the stroke axis. In dependence on transverse forces, acting on the saw blade, that are picked up by sensor means and that result, for example, from untrue running of the saw blade, the saw blade is rotated by actuator means, by means of a transverse guidance, and is thus returned to its non-untrue initial state.
Similar is known from DE 10 2007 030 246 A1, wherein, disposed on a guide cheek of the saw blade, there is at least one force transducer that, in the case of transverse displacement of the saw blade, measures a transverse force and, for the purpose of compensating the transverse force, controls an actuator in such a manner that a transverse force opposed to the transverse displacement is applied to the saw blade.